Frozen In Time
by TheGreatMatsutzu
Summary: Chief Doggie Kruger thinks back on one of his most memorable experiences during an assignment on Planet Gaia. DekaRanger/Final Fantasy VII crossover-- ONESHOT


An/ A brief one shot, the idea came from an oekaki image I had recently done. There were instances here where I rather looked back at Aeris (or Aerith, as is the later translation) very fondly here, in remembrance of what happened with her character. So, there's a little bit of a poignant feeling. This is the first time I've actually posted anything remotely crossover-ish, so I hope it has turned out okay .

--

Frozen in Time

From the memoirs of Doggie Kruger, Chief of SPD Earth Branch:

'I have been to very many planets during my time with the Space Police, and have met a variety of different persons. Thus, I have many memories of on-the-job experiences. Howeve, this one has always been one of my absolute favorites to recall.

I was on Planet Gaia, as I had been on assignment looking for a particularly vicious Alienizer that had eluded some of the best officers the SPD had to offer. Thus, they had called in the legendary Jigoku no Banken in order to fetch some tangible leads. I had wanted to turn down the assignment, but I've learned it best never to really question Supreme chief Numa-O on things such as this.

Anyhow, as I dejectedly walked the streets of one of the planet's larger cities, known as Midgar, I could not help but notice just how down-trodden everything was. They called the area I had been in the "lower plate", that is to say, the rich lived up above on a higher structure, while the poor were underneath, cut off from the sun. The injustice of it rather made me growl inwardly to myself. It was if the Planet's government was oppressing it's own people, taking away one of their most basic fundamental rights.

In fact, it had been raining earlier, and I never felt a drop of it-- I had only picked up the sound with my ears. The poor here have even been denied the feeling of rain on their faces, the excitement of trying to find shelter from it.

My mood was not any further helped by the fact that I was getting nowhere with the investigation. It certainly did not help matters that the inhabitants were less than cooperative. Not one person would answer any of my questions. In fact, few would even look me directly in the eyes. Perhaps, they were afraid of me? Even now, I am not certain of the exact reason for the denizens' behavior. It seemed, in a lot of ways, that these people had pretty much given up on caring about anything. That said, there was probably not very much in terms of information I would be able to gather here.

I remember at one point slowing down my walk, as there was the soft tone of footsteps emanating from behind me, rather in tune with my walking. There was no mistake about it-- my sensitive ears could never miss a suspicious sound like that. Come to think of it, I had first made a note of it about a block back.

"Excuse me?" a feminine voice called out.

Not surprised in the slightest, I stopped and turned at the soft-toned voice. Standing behind me was a rather fair woman holding a full basket of flowers. I felt my eyes widen. Where would this woman have found flowers? The environment was dead all around-- nothing could grow there. Yet, there they were, beautiful violet-colored plants that rather seemed to shine even in the dim, almost artificial, lighting underneath the plate that was above us. And this woman, like the flowers, seemed to be full of life-- much unlike all the others around us, who were walking around more as machines than persons.

"Yes, miss, can I help you?" I questioned, being actually surprised that this lovely creature, who had, as I just pointed out, seemed so out of place here herself, would go out of her way to try and communicate with me.

She smiled sweetly, her chestnut hair, and the pink ribbon she was wearing within it, rather swaying as she slightly titled her head to the left. "Would you like to but a flower? They're only one gil each."

Without thinking, I reached within my uniform and pulled out my wallet, rather fumbling with it. Something within me had convinced me to buy that flower. Perhaps Swan might enjoy it once I got back to Earth? After all, every planet has slightly different flora. But, perhaps it was something more than that. I don't know the reasons why, but my spirits were picked up somehow when I saw those beautiful petals. Had I been starting to succumb to the same downtrodden mood as the rest of the people in this area? As my index finger and thumb felt around the bills I had on my person, I realized that they would be useless.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I rather sighed, looking up from my wallet and back to her . "I don't have any of this planet's currency."

I must have sounded disappointed, because the flower seller reached into her basket and produced one of the best of her craft. She then extended it out toward me.

"Please, take it," She said, closing her lovely emerald eyes and smiling once again. "Consider it a gift. You rather look like you need it."

I hesitated for a moment, then finally reached out and took the lovely plant from her delicate hand. "Thank you," I told her, feeling a smile form on my face. I rather hoped that no blush would be visible through my facial fur.

"You're very welcome!" Her voice chimed, as she drew her arm back and repositioned her flower basket. "Please, take care of yourself!"

And at that, she turned and walked away. My eyes rather followed her as she left, they locked on her frame. Finally, and inevitably, the pink color of the long dress she was wearing became lost within in the drab colors of a crowd that had gathered further ahead. Sadly, I had not thought to ask her for her name.

I could not help but think at the time; what would become of this girl? How was she so unaffected by the poverty around her? It occurred to me then, that perhaps beauty can be found in even the worst of conditions. Perhaps, like a flower, it is inside each of us just waiting to grow. In some ways, it has to fight for survival as well. But something so small, against all odds, can prosper through adversity. Maybe it was a good sign for the future of this poor planet.

That event, which may seem insignificant to some, is forever frozen in time within my mind. Even now, I keep the flower I received that day in between two sheets of wax paper, folded into an old notebook. I sadly couldn't part with it to give it to Swan, as was my original intention. It has faded some, but it still rather looks as beautiful as the day I received it. It means much to me, even now. I often wonder what became of the flower girl who sold me this item, but I know one thing is for sure-- in her own way, she must have made her home planet just a little bit better just through her own unique essence.'

-Fin


End file.
